Addictions
by stui
Summary: Sora and Roxas are threatened of being kicked out of their houses after they're discovered higher than the sky. Riku's drinking habits land him in jail and Axel finds pleasure in strangers' bodies. Will rehab help or will old addictions surface once again
1. Prologue

**A/N: **Ideas for story plots always come to me at the strangest hours of the morning. I have a feeling this one's going to be fun.

**Disclaimer: **Oh the things that would happen if I really did own these games.

Prologue

The room was dark and the curtains were drawn. Axel sat up and ran a hand through his hair, letting the sheet on the motel bed fall to his hips. He looked to the empty space on the bed beside him. The sheets were thrown back in evidence of someone's former presence.

"Hmm…gone. No surprise though," he said as he stood and stretched. He picked up his pants and boxers from the floor. "And she took my shirt. Faaantastic." He began to sift through a leather bag lying on a chair in the corner of the room.

"What the…" Axel picked up his bag and dug hastily through it. "That fucking whore! She stole it!" he dumped the contents of the bag onto the floor then dropped the bag.

"Shit!"

The door to the motel slammed open revealing two cops.

"On your knees! Hands behind your head!"

"Fuckin' hell. What now?" Axel sighed and slowly began to kneel but one of the officers pushed him down while the other cuffed his hands behind his back. Another officer slowly walked into the room carrying a clipboard.

"Oh, Axel, what am I to do with you?"

"I don't know, James, what do you usually do with people like me?"

"You're not eighteen yet so I can't put you in jail. I don't want you there anyway."

"Where _do _you want me?"

"I want you at home, off the streets and out of these damn motels."

"Well these 'damn motels' are a hell of a lot better than my piece of shit home. How did you find me anyway?"

"I had a little help," the officer grinned.

"Do tell." James side stepped showing a young girl, scantily clothed. Axel gasped, "You little bitch! How could you steal my shit then run to the cops? Was last night not good enough for you?"

"Shut him up."

An officer behind Axel hit him hard with the butt of his pistol on the back of his head. Axel fell forward unconscious. The girl whimpered as Axel collapsed. James wrapped an assuring arm around her shoulders. "Don't worry. You did the right thing."

"What's going to happen to him?"

"I'll figure something out. Are you his girlfriend?"

"Oh no! I just…my brother is a crack addict and I don't want anyone to end up like him."

"Axel isn't exactly a crack addict as much as a sex addict. He just sells drugs and that will get him in more trouble than he can imagine. I just wish I had a good place to put him."

"Sex addict? Don't they have a rehab center for that?"

James looked from the other two officers to the unconscious teen on the floor.

"Yes…that sounds fantastic."

* * *

'_Holy hell…where am I? Who is…that?' _Sora stared at the boy currently taking a long drag off a joint. The boy slowly exhaled then held the joint out at arms' length. Sora continued to stare then looked at the sheet covering his own body. 

"Do you want this?"

Sora lazily glanced at the other sitting against the wall.

"Why are you…um…crap…you naked?"

"Same reason you are…smoke?"

"I'm naked?" Sora lifted up the sheet and peered under it, "I am. Yeah…smoke."

Sora rolled over and stared at the carpet momentarily before crawling toward the other boy. He took the joint and laid down on this back. He inhaled and closed his eye before slowly exhaling and passing the joint back.

"Why are we naked?"

"Mmm…last night…you were my bitch."

"Oh. Did you pay me?"

The boy chuckled, "Nah…we just got high. Thanks."

"For what?"

"Joint."

"Oh. What's your name?"

The teen started stroking Sora's hair as he took another long drag.

"Ian."

"Ian?"

"Yeah?"

"Where are we?"

"Um…your room…I think."  
"Oh. Mom's gonna be pissed."

"Do you want the rest of this?"

"No."

"Alright…"Ian sighed, "I'm leaving." He gave Sora's hair one more ruffle before reaching for his clothes. He slipped his pants on and grabbed his shirt. He stumbled out the door while pulling his shirt on. A middle-aged woman stopped him as he was slowly putting his shoes on.

"Where's Sora?" she asked.

"Who?" Ian never looked at her. She leaned toward him but pulled back when she caught his scent.

"Get the hell out," she ordered.

"Bye."

She stormed off to Sora's room and burst through the door. She quickly focused on his naked form lying on the floor.

"Sora! Who the hell was that?"

"Um…I can't remember."  
"You're high, aren't you?"

"Hmm?" he became interested in the ceiling.

"I'm so tired of this, Sora," she picked the sheet up and walked over to the teen, tossing it over him, "this is it. You need to be in rehab."

Sora tore his eyes away from the ceiling and watched his mother. "Rehab..."

"Yes, rehab, because the only way you're staying in this house is if you're sober."

"Oh, okay."

"I don't care if you're high. I'm making sure you stick to your word."

"Okay."

* * *

"Hey," the bartender knocked on the bar beside Riku, "wake up, buddy. It's closing time. You need to get outta here." Riku say up and moaned as he rubbed his temples. He glared at his empty galss that the bartender slipped away. 

"You don't look too good."

"I dun tell you how t'live your life. Leave me 'lone," he snapped.

"Are you sure you don't want me to call you a cab?"

"Pissoff!" Riku slowly rose and stumbled out the door.

"Whatever you say."

Rikue meandered down the sidewalk, mumbling to himself and shooting dirty glances at other people just passing by. One of those people happened to be a police officer seated in his car. The officer used Riku's drunken swagger as a good enough reason to stop him. Riku leaned against a nearby car and began to rub his eyes. As the cop walked up to Riku he reached out and caught the teen as he tipped over. Riku stood and pushed the cop's hand away.

"Sir, have you been drinking?"

"C'mere an' tell me whacha think."

Riku smirked and pulled the officer close then blew into his face. The cop coughed and waved his hand around attempting to move the odor elsewhere. "Hoooly shit. Well, I suppose we can forget about the breathalyzer test."

Riku chuckled, "Ya think?"

"How drunk _are _you?"

"Preeety damn drunk, Po-po."

"I just needed you to say it. Turn around."

The officer pulled out a pair of handcuffs and put a hand of Riku's shoulder, trying to turn him around.

"Fuck off." Riku shoved his hand away.

"Not tonight," the cop easily over powered Riku in his drunken state. He slammed him chest first into the car and cuffed him. He then escorted the teen to the patrol car and helped him into the backseat. Riku mumbled obscenities all the way to the police station.

* * *

Roxas' mother bustled about the kitchen, preparing dinner. She turned the stove off and wiped her hands on dish towel. Roxas was sitting at the table with his head propped up on one arm. 

"Roxas, come fill your plate."

"Actually Mom," he stood and pushed his chair under the table, "I'm not hungry."

"You? Not hungry? You must be sick. Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I ate a little while ago."

"Whatever go on," she waved him away with a smile. He smiled back and walked off to his room. After he closed and locked the door, he laid on the floor beside the bed and began to search beneath it.

"There you are," he pulled out a metal lunchbox and opened it. Inside were syringes and wide rubber band. Roxas leaned against his bed and wrapped the band around his left bicep. He picked up a syringe, brought it to his face and flicked it twice, swishing the liquid. Pleased, he ran a finger over the selected vein and readied the needle. Footsteps were heard outside his door. He froze until they passed.

"Door's locked…right," he whispered. Roxas slipped the needle into his arm and sight in relief as he pushed the drug into his vein. He tossed the empty syringe to the side and untied his arm. Footsteps passed by his room again but Roxas just eased himself onto his bed, forgetting about the lunchbox.

"Hey Roooooxas!"

Roxas stared at the doorknob as it began to jiggle.

"Mom! Roxas has his door locked!"

"You'll get over it, Demyx."

"No! I have to show him this right now!"

"Then go knock on the door."

A loud pounding on Roxas' door resonated throughout the room.

"Roxas! Open up! You've gotta see this!"

The lock on the doorknob popped up allowing Demyx to open the door and get a full view of Roxas and the open lunchbox.

"Hey Roxas! What is…that?"

Demyx walked over to the lunchbox and looked at its contents. He picked up a needle and stared at it briefly before setting it down and jumping on the bed. He grabbed Roxas' arm and ran his hand up the inside.

"What the hell…this is perfect, just perfect," he whispered. Roxas just stared at him as he jumped off the bed and dashed out of the room. "Mom! Come here _quick_!"

"What? Demyx, I'm eating."

"Just come here!"

Demyx returned with their mother.

"Look!"

She rounded the corner into Roxas' room the gasped. "Roxas!"

He glanced at her then lifted his left arm and focused on where the needle entered.

"Out! Get out! I don't want a druggie staying in my house!"

"Mom wait!" Demyx say on the bed beside Roxas, "don't kick him out. I'll take care of him."

"Take care of him?"

"What will you do with me, Dem?" Roxas said quietly, letting his arm drop.

"Um…I'm not…I'll put him in rehab. I hear there's a nice one that's about a twenty minute drive from here. Just let him stay Mom."

"Rehab? You'll make sure he gets clean?"

"Of course."  
"If I find anymore drugs in this house, he's out. I can't deal with him after I put up with your father for so long."

"Yeah…I-I know Mom but at least we have a chance to make Roxas better, unlike Dad." Demyx looked from his mother to Roxas. Their mom sighed and ran a hand through her hair. "Go get a phone book and look up the rehab center." Demyx nodded and kneeled beside the bed, closing the lunchbox and handing it to his mother.

"Why the hell would he do this?"

"We'll find out in rehab."

"How?"

"I…um…I know someone ther that can tell me about how Roxas is doing."  
"Who?"

"You don't know him."

"Alright just go call."

"Yes ma'am!"

Their mother left and Demyx sat on the bed beside Roxas. His voice lowered as he spoke, "You've really fucked up, Rox. Not just for you but for me, too. I've got to be even more careful around Mom now."

"Who's that guy you were talking about?"

"That's gonna be me. I'll think of something to get me in there without Mom finding _my_ drugs."

Roxas nodded.

"I'll go call. Enjoy your high. It's going to be your last one."

* * *

**A/N: **Believe it or not, I've never done drugs. I wonder where my drug knowledge comes from. I am a little lacking in the heroine department though. But it's not like I'm complaining or anything. 


	2. Intoxicated Introductions

**A/N: **I have been really bad about replying to reviews lately. I should remember to do that…shouldn't I?

* * *

Intoxicated Introductions

Axel shifted on the jail cell bench. As officers and guards passed by he wondered if he would ever get a cellmate. He's spent the night in jail before but he had someone to share the night with. The guy was interesting to say the least. Axel was hoping someone would join him this time too. Boredom got the better of him long ago.

Axel's wishes were granted when a muscular guard unlocked the cell door and a slender teenager slowly walked in. The male seated himself on the opposite end of the bench. Axel smiled and leaned his head against the wall to stare at the ceiling.

"What are you in for?"

The boy looked at Axel and tried to focus on him. "Drunk in public is what they decided on, I think. What did you do to land yourself here?"

"I didn't feel like going home to the parents I hate and James wouldn't let me stay anywhere else. We're buddies, more or less."

The teen stretched out on the bench. "So James, a cop I assume, locked you in a cell? You must have done something else."

"He claims I'm a sex addict and he's putting me in rehab tomorrow."

"A sex addict? I thought that was just code for 'I'm a really horny kid.'"

"Not me. Horny kids jump on anything that's willing. I'm picky." Axel looked at the boy lying beside him.

"Picky?"

"Yep. They've gotta have a pretty face and a good body."

"Does gender matter?"

"Nope."

"People _that_ easy to get into bed and fit your desired description are pretty much whores."

"A couple of them."  
"You're disgusting."

"No, I'm Axel," he held a hand out over the other's head.

"Axel?" he looked at the pale hand hovering over his head, "I'm Riku," he grabbed Axel's hand in an awkward handshake.

* * *

The overhead light switched on and Sora's mother entered the room. She glanced at her son, who was still on the floor covered by the sheet, before walking to his closet and picking out a pair of jeans and a shirt. Sora draped an arm over his eyes to block the light. His mom tossed the clothes on his face. Sora picked up his outfit and tossed it aside then rolled over. His mother frowned and yanked the sheet away, balling it up and throwing it on the floor.

"Get up Sora," she ordered.

"What? Why? What time is it?"

"It's time for you to get up. I'm taking you to Sandsea Rehabilitation Center."

Sora sighed, "Can I at least take a shower and pack some clothes?"

"You can take a shower but the only clothes you can take are the ones you wear down there."

"Why?"

"I don't know. Maybe the color of your shirt drives a pothead to kill. I just know that you will be wearing rehab clothes."

"Alright," Sora snatched the clothes from the floor and headed toward his bathroom.

* * *

Sora opened the passenger side door and stepped into the car. His mom sat beside him and put the key into the ignition. She started the car and pulled out of the driveway, heading toward Sandsea. Sora stared out of the window as he absentmindedly picked at a hole in his pants.

"Sora…"

"Yeah?" he continued to watch the scenery pass.

"Come back clean okay?"

"Yes Mom," he rolled his eyes. She pulled into a small parking lot. He stepped out but she grabbed his hand.

"If you don't, you can go live with Ian."

"How did you…"

"You remember him now? I wouldn't forget him if I were you."

Sora sighed and pulled his hand out of hers. "Whatever Mom."

He slammed the car door and walked to a small building with 'Welcome to Sandea Rehabilitation Center' on the front door in bold black letters. He pushed through the door and saw a white couch and two wooden chairs painted white that were beginning to chip. Behind a glass window was the reception desk. Sora approached the window and a short blond who was standing on a stool filing a folder on one of the many shelves turned and looked at him. She smiled and came to the desk.

"Hi, how may I help you?"

"Um…my name's Sora. My mother probably called yesterday."

"That's right. Okay, Sora, come on back," she pressed a button and a buzzer sounded, "just go through that door." She pointed at a door beside the window and Sora pushed it open and walked through. The blond came out of a door that led to the reception office, carrying a piece of paper.

"My name is Naminé and if you ever need anything just ask me, okay?" Naminé handed Sora the paper and walked ahead of him. "I'll give you the grand tour then take you to your room."

"Naminé!" the door to the reception office had opened and a redheaded hirl had poked her head out, "there's another one out here. Take him with you now so you don't make two trips around."

"Okay."

The other girl leaned back in and unlocked the door. A blond boy pushed his way through carrying a piece of paper identical to Sora's. Naminé smiled and repeated herself for the new patient, "My name's Naminé and if you need anything just ask me. Kairi never told me you name."

The blond rubbed the back of his neck and stared at the paper. "Roxas."

"Roxas?" she echoed.

"Yeah," he replied.

"Well, Roxas, this is Sora," the boys locked eyes, "you two are going to be rooming right across the hall from each other. Also, fill out those papers."

They stared at her and Sora replied with an "Okay" while Roxas just nodded.

"You can follow me now and I'll show you where everything is." Naminé turned and began to walk away. The boys followed her but only half-listened to what she was saying. They walked down a hallway and into a larger building. Naminé explained that one room was the gym, another was for group meetings, this one was for for showers and the cafeteria was down the hall and around the corner, first door on your right, over the alligator pond and under the razor-wire fence…something like that.

Sora and Roxas never spoke but instead just looked around at the white walls and white doors and occasional windows that looked out onto roads seldom driven. Naminé led them through a door she unlocked which led to a dead end hallway. She walked halfway down the hall and unlocked on room and then the one across from it. The boys were still at the door. Naminé smiled and said, "These are you rooms. Decide between yourselves. A change of clothes are already on your beds. Your dinner will be brought to you tonight since it's your first night. Breakfast will be in the cafeteria tomorrow morning."  
Roxas walked down the hall toward Naminé and took the room on the left. Sora nodded and began to walk to his own room but Naminé stopped him.

"Since it's not too late, I'm sure there are leftovers in the cafeteria from lunch if you're hungry."

"Thanks."

"You and Roxas will have two days to get used to the place then you'll have regular meetings with other patients and a counselor."

"Okay," he turned and walked into his room, letting the door close.

Naminé returned to the reception desk.

"I wonder what kind of pathetic kids we've got now." Kairi pondered.

"Who knows? Only paperwork will tell."

--

Riku woke and turned his head to the side and smelled cinnamon. He felt a weight on his shoulder so he shifted in order to move it. The weight only moved with him. He opened his eyes to see Axel's wild red mane resting comfortably on his shoulder. Riku quickly sat up allowing Axel's head to land on the hard bench with a solid thump. The collision woke Axel and he glared at Riku while he rubbed the back of his head.

"What the hell was that for?"

"Well, I know I've got a pretty face but um…" Riku smirked, "what do you think about my body?" He slid a hand across his chest.

Axel chuckled, "Not too bad but you don't have to worry. I won't rape you. I just needed a pillow."

"Anytime," Riku stood and stretched, "speaking of time, do you know what it is?"

Axel yawned and stretched then resumed his original position on the bench with his head propped in his palm, "Hm..now?"

Riku sighed and walked to the door of the cell. He yelled at a security guard passing by and asked for the time. He then turned and faced Axel, rubbing his temples.

"So what time is it?"  
"It's one o'clock. Why did I sleep so late?"

"Well I could tell you were still a little drunk when you came in last night so I suppose you were just sleeping off your hangover."

Riku groaned and walked toward Axel motioning for him to move. "I didn't sleep all of it off. My head still hurts."

Axel sat up as Riku sat down. The redhead grinned and patted his lap, "do you want a pillow?"

Riku smiled and shifted into a horizontal position with his head in Axel's lap. Riku put his hand on his forehead in an attempt to soothe the heat radiating from it. Axel moved his hand and replaced it with one of his own that had gotten cold while it rested on the bench. Riku closed his eyes as Axel's hand calmed his headache.

The door to the cell slammed open, irritating Riku's headache. A husky guard was the boys' escort to the main office. Upon arrival at the office, James was seated at a table with two sheets of paperwork before him. Riku and Axel sat opposite of James. They looked at each other then at the papers lying in front of James. The officer slid one paper to Axel and the other to Riku then handed them both a pen. They looked down and Axel question, "What's this?"

James leaned back and folded his arms across his chest. "Just some necessary writing Sandsea Rehab Center needs before you can be admitted."

"Ah, that's right. No more sex for me! I get to talk out all of my problems with other fucked up people and in return they'll dampen my sex drive." Axel scanned the paper and signed and initialed in all the required places. James had already filled out his name, birthday and other personal information. Riku stared at the paper then looked at James.

"Okay, now this going to sound really stupid but why should I be in rehab?"

"Well I did some digging and found that your arrest record consists of several counts of being drunk in public, involvement in multiple bar fights, and sexual harassment while intoxicated. It's amazing that you haven't been sentenced to rehab sooner."

Riku glared at James then at the paper then mimicked Axel's actions of signing and initialing. His personal information had also been filled out.

Riku paused mid-signature and looked up at James. "You can't do this. My parents do know."

James smirked, "Actually, I called your father last night right after you got here and he was very enthusiastic about the entire idea."

"I see…" Riku ran a hand through his hair and sighed, defeated.

Axel set his pen down and slid the paper back to James. Moments later, Riku did the same. James quickly looked over the papers and smiled, "Okay, boys, there should be a car waiting to take you to Sandsea. I'll be making routine checks on you to see how you're doing."

Axel and Riku stood up and began to walk away, a security guard trailing behind.

"Enjoy your stay."

* * *

**A/N: **It's bedtime now. G'night.

**Kry Ikeda: **In order for me to 'lose it' I have to have 'it'. Wasn't born with 'it'. 'It' doesn't run in my family. You should know. You've known my family all your life and you can't run. No... you can't. ;) WJC!

**CrimeSceneSC: **I am so far from reality no one could ever guess what vertigo trip my thoughts are on at any given moment. So this just 'coming to me' was actually kind of a normal midnight train of thought choo-chooing along. I just gave it a name and plot…and picked it up on Platform 9 ¾. (I hope that made your day) How's my Guiseppe doing? If he misbehaves just beat him with his bow. He actually likes it…kinky little shit.


End file.
